Mi Reina de Porcelana
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Logan y james tenían un plan para que James Ganara la corona del rey, lo cual no salio como esperaban...


Holis Little Towers! *u*  
pues la verdad hoy no tengo nada que decirle, así que disfruten el fic xD

* * *

-Ahh, es el traje digno, de un rey-decia James mientras el se veía frente a un espejo de pies a cabeza revisando su traje de color blanco

-Mhn, Sabes que no puedes llevarte a ti mismo a la graduación, ¿Verdad?-dijo Logan mientras aparecia detras de James, haciendo que este se volteara viendolo de frente

-Oh!, no crees que sere... Rey?-James lo miro, poniéndose en una pose retadora

-No, tu seras el rey...Y voy a asegurarme de eso.-cruzo los brazos con una mirada triunfadora

-Procede.-

-Mira, no puedo dejar que Camille y Steve sean rey y reina. Es como...Comprometerse a estar comprometidos,-solto todo de un golpe-Y ella es segura en el voto sentimental-

-¿Entonces te gusta Camille de nuevo?-James le pregunto con cara de duda muy notable

-No estoy seguro, pero estoy seguro de que si me gusta sera imposible salir con ella si ya esta con alguien...-ambos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho-Ahora, necesitas a la chica mas sensual del mundo para ganar la corona,-James estaba sonriendo, porque Logan tenia mucha razón en lo que decia-Estoy pensando en Ciena del 4K-James hizo con sus manos una señal, dando a entender que masomenos-O la chica nueva del 2R-

-¡Piensas como un campesino mi amigo!-le grito a Logan lo mas audible posible-Tienes que pensar, como un rey.-señalo su corona dorada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosa

**Horas después...**

-Vamos Logan, nadie ta va a reconocer.-decia James fuera del baño del 2J

-Te dije que era mala idea que tu cita fuera Aubrey Stewart-gritaba desde adentro

-Sales de ahí dentro, o yo entro y te saco-

-Estabien ya voy.-la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir a un Logan en mujer. Llevaba puesto un vestido plateado, junto con unas zapatillas azules y una pequeña peluca, para dar la apariencia de mujer. Por lo cual su cara tenia uno que otro toque de maquillaje

-Wow...-el moreno alto se quedaba viendo de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Logan, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al parecer, su amigo no era nada comparado con lo que se esperaba que saliera de ese baño

-¿Que?¿Me veo mal?-

-No para nada, es solo que...luces deslumbrante-James sujeto la mano del pálido, dándole un giro para poder apreciarlo mejor en todo su esplendor-Hasta creo que...eres sexy-lo ultimo lo había dicho en un pequeño susurro

-Gracias, y si te escuche-dijo soltando una risa, a lo que James se sonrojo

-Pero solo una cosa.-el palido lo miraba de forma dudosa. James puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Logan y le ''arranco'' la peluca que tenia encima de la cabeza-Me gusta mas tu cabello natural.-le susurro al oido-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro.-James sujeto la mano de Logan para irse con rumbo hacia el baile

**En el lobby.**

-Logan si quieres hasta aquí dejamos esto, desde que salimos estoy viendo que haces muecas de dolor. Y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, vamonos de regreso al apartamento para que te quites esas zapatillas.-

-¡No!, estoy bien, es solo que me acostumbre a ellas. Solo vayamos al baile.-agarro la mano de James otra vez y lo jalo para poder coger un taxi e irse con rumbo al baile soñado de sus vidas.

Cuando por fin abarcaron en el lugar, James le abrió la puerta al azabache y ayudándolo a salir ya que sabia que ese vestido y zapatillas lo estaban lastimando de sobre manera

-Logan insisto, mejor vamonos, esto te va a doler mas mañana-

-No me importa, quiero ganar la corona y que Camille y Steve pierdan-siguio caminando para entrar. Pero el moreno no lo seguía, lo estaba mirando con cara de idiotizado

-¿Pasa algo?, idiota-solto una pequeña risa

-Nada, es solo que. No me golpees, pero con ese vestido me doy cuenta que se te ven unas caderas y trasero muy grandes.-Logan volvio a caminar en direccio a James y le dio una muy fuerte cachetada-Lo se, me lo merecía y ¿que usaste para el relleno del sostén?, bolsas con agua?-el palido solo asintio-Pues que sexy-Logan se sonrojo mas de lo que lo pudiera estar antes

-Mejor vamos a adentro...-jalo a James y ambos pudieron apreciar la decoración de el gran salón. Habían jóvenes bailando en la pista, otros sentados en las mesas y otros besándose donde ''nadie'' los pudiera ver. Los dos chicos se fueron a las mesas para que Logan pudiera descansar sus pies, James seguía viéndolo con mirada triste, no quería que uno de sus mejores amigos sufriera por el. Pero prefirió quedarse callado, sabia que Logan le iba a negar

-Oye James, y ¿donde esta Logan?-le pregunto el sujeto de la guitarra, junto con su pareja, la ¿Guitarra?

-Ah, pues el... el se siente mal, le dio dolor de estomago.-dijo frotandose su propio estomago

-Que mal viejo. Y que hermosa tu pareja, creo que voy a votar por ambos para Rey y Reina-dicho eso se marcho a otro lugar lejos de ambos chicos

-Oiste eso Logan, el no te reconocio, entonces sera difícil que alguien lo haga-le guiño el ojo

-Eso espero, porque si no, te mato James Isaac Diamond-le dijo retador

-No si yo lo hago primero Hortense Henry Mitchell.-el mas bajito en esa mesa se quedo callado ante el comentario del castaño.

El resto del tiempo ambos se la pasaron riendo, charlando y pasando el tiempo como lo que son, mejores amigos. En realidad se pasaron como nunca por que ese podría ser uno de los pocos bailes que tendrían en toda su vida.

-Hey Logan, ¿quieres bailar el lento?-

-Si claro, porque no,-ambos se levantaron de su mesa y fueron directo a la pista de baila. Se posicionaron en medio de la pista de baile, James poso su mano derecha en la cintura de Logan, mientras que este con la misma mano, sobre el hombro de James y ambos con sus manos izquierdas entrelazadas

-¿Te esta gustando el baile?-decia James regalandole una sonrisa a su pareja

-Si, es muy lindo como te has comportado conmigo esta noche. Gracias James-recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. James sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con alguna otra cita que haya tenido antes. Pero se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kelly...

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de elegir al Rey y Reina del baile...-dijo mientras habría un sobre que tenia los resultados de la votación-Y los ganadores son... !James y su pareja¡, James,-atrajo la atencion del moreno-¿Como se llama?-

-Su nombre es... es...-chasqueaba los dedos tratando de encontrar un nombre

-!Loreine¡, mi nombre es Loreine-

-Pues que bueno Loreine, eres la reina del baile.-Kelly y Gustavo bajaron de donde estaban y les entregaron la corona de rey y reina del baile. después de eso, comenzó la música del lento y comenzaron a bailar.  
James puso ambas manos sobre la cintura de Logan, y este en el cuello del castaño.

Todos estaban en circulo, mirando a la pareja bailar, de repente (M/A: Imaginen que aquí todos, o la mayoría tienen copas en las manos xD) todos comenzaron a tintinear con sus copas

-Loggie, ¿porque estan haciendo eso?-

-Eso quiere decir que...-soltó un suspiro-Quiere decir que quieren que la pareja se besen.-ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos-¿Quieres hacerlo?-James no contesto, solo apretó mas a Logan contra su cuerpo. El pálido sujeto la nuca del alto, y se besaron frente de todos. Los pensamientos de ambos se paralizaron, no tenían conciencia de lo que hacían. A la hora de separarse, cuando termino la música, lo único que juntaba los labios de ambos, era un fino hilo de saliva. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, solo se miraban a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban rojos, e intentaban recuperar el aire.

James no sabia lo que sentía aun en ese momento. Así que volvió a jalar a Logan y lo beso nuevamente, pero ahora con un tono mas picante. Logan, por su parte, correspondía el beso. Todos alrededor de ellos les estaban aplaudiendo, Logan no lo podía creer. ¡Esta besando a su mejor amigo!, ahora la única satisfacción que tenia, no era ser la reina o ganarle a Camille y Steve, era mas bien poder besar a James Diamond. El chico mas deseado por todas las chicas y a lo mejor por algunos chicos.

A la segunda vez de separarse James fue el primero en hablar.-Logs, ¿Que nos paso?-

-Solo hay una explicación para eso, y no tiene que ver con la ciencia. Nos enamoramos uno del otro.-sonrió, volviéndose a acercar a los labios de James-Y no me gusta Camille entonces.-

-Que bueno. porque eres solo mio, y de nadie mas.-lo sujeto de la cintura, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo-Creo que ambos estamos felices.-dijo sintiendo las erecciones de ambos frotarse entre si.

-Pues mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado.-dicho esto la feliz pareja fueron hacia el baño, para poder tener un momento mas intimo. Mientras que las otras personas siguieron bailando.

Al entrar al baño de los barones, se metieron a un cubículo. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, James se sentó sobre el retrete desabrochandose su pantalón, por su parte Logan... O Loreine, se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer, James río divertido a notar aquello.-Ven acá muñeca,- jalo de su muñeca y lo sentó en su regazo, descaradamente su miembro rozaba su trasero. James comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Logan por debajo del vestido

-Espera, ¿Que es esto?-empezaba a sentir una tela muy fina y un poco delgada entre ambas nalgas (M/A: Que pena ñ/ñ) del palido.-¿Son Bragas?-pregunto muy sorprendido

-Si, se las robe a la señora Knight.-se sonrojo por su comentario. James lo ignoro y colo su mano por las bragas del pequeño, comenzó a hacer fricción con el miembro de Logan.-¿Hasta te depilas aquí?.-el cuestionado solo pudo asentir entre gemidos

-Ja...James...-

-¿Si amor?-

-Quiero.. Que me ¡Desvirgines ahora!.-el alto moreno solo asintió, le quito las bragas a Logan, alineo su miembro con la entrada de este y lo metía lentamente a su cuerpo. Logan en un acto involuntario, o por querer hacerlo mas rápido. Echo todo su peso sobre el miembro de James, haciendo que un dolor le recorriera por toda su cadera

-No debías hacer eso, te lastimaste bebe-Logan no dijo nada, solo comenzó a saltar sobre el miembro de James. Por ambos ser vírgenes llegaron al orgasmo muy rápido, pero eso no les importo, le seguirían en PalmWoods. Cuando terminaron con su ''intimidad'', salieron del cubículo y para sus suerte no estaba nadie ahí.

Salieron corriendo rápidamente del baño, del salón para llegar a la calle y pedir un taxi.

Cuando lo consiguieron le dijeron al taxista a donde debían ir y rápido salio hacia PalmWoods. Al momento de su llegada fueron directamente al 2J, al entrar a ese apartamento fueron al cuarto de ''Jarlos'' para ahí continuar sus amoríos. Cerraron la puerta del cuarto y comenzaron a besarse como no lo habían hecho antes, mientras caminaban hacia la cama del mas alto, ya que era matrimonial, James se iba quitando la ropa que podía; el saco, la corbata, los zapatos e iba desabotonando su camisa.

Logan solo se pudo quitar las zapatillas y arrancarse el brassier con globos de agua y aventarlo al piso. El palido se acostó boca-abajo y James estaba bajándole el cierre del vestido, y por cada centímetro que bajaba, iba besando la cremosa piel de Logan. Cuando termino, le arranco el vestido dejando a Logan tan solo con la braga que tenia puesta.

El pelinegro se acomodo sentándose sobre la cama, con sus manos quito la camiseta de tirantes que James traía puesta, dejando su musculoso abdomen descubierto. El moreno se quito el cinturón y el pantalón, quedando solo en boxers. Ambos se iban besando mientras se acomodaban en la cama, James metió una de sus manos en las bragas de Logan y lo penetraba con su dedo indice, luego le sumo otro haciendo movimientos de tijeras y al final metió tres dedos. Cuando sintió que Logan estaba listo, le quito las bragas y se quito su boxer, dejando salir su erección que paresia que iba a explotar. Y sin mas preámbulos puso a Logan boca-arriba y metió su miembro de una solo estocada.

El penetrado soltó un Gemido/grito al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo, James hizo caso omiso a eso y empezó a moverse desenfrenadamente, Logan puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James y lo jalo para darle un beso en su labios. El alto sentía que ya iba a terminar su labor, así que agarro el miembro del pequeño y comenzó a masturbarlo. Al momento que Logan se vino manchando su pecho, la mano de James y un poco el pecho de este, su agujero se contrajo, haciendo que James se viniera dentro de Logan, llenando las paredes de este con su esencia.

Cayo el moreno al lado de Logan, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Eso fue mágico James, gracias por darme este momento,-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

-No hay problema Loggie, siempre estaré para ti...y sabes que es lo mas raro?.-Logan nego con la cabeza.-Que despues de todo esto, no se nos han caído las coronas-El palido solo río por lo dicho

-¿Entonces si somos novios?-pregunto con una cara de susto por una respuesta que no querría oír

-Obvio, Te amo Logs-

-Yo igual Te amo James.-ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos y cayeron en los brazos de morfeo...

**Horas mas tarde...**

La puerta del cuarto ''Jarlos'' fue abierta, y el o la visitante vio la escena frente de el, ambos chicos abrazados durmiendo en la misma cama desnudos.

-Lo sabia.-solo se limito a decir eso, y se fue de ahí cerrando la puerta

**En la mañana...**

Logan salio del cuarto para ir a desayunar, iba con una sonrisa en su cara por lo sucedido anoche. Pudo asomar su vista al comedor, encontrando a sus dos mejores amigos desayunando ahí.

-Buenos dias.-dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban desocupadas

-Buenos dias,-contesto Kendall-Y cuentame Loreine, ¿Que tal el sexo anoche?-pregunto el rubio, haciendo que Logan se quedara en un trance

-¿De..de que hablas Kendall?.-

-Porfavor Logan, no te hagas el que no sabes. Mira, los boxers de James puestos; una camisa de James puesta; cojeando; y teniendo la tiara de reina en la cabeza.-

-¡Rayos!-dijo un Logan tanto derrotado. A lo que ''Kenlos'' rieron.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¿Saben? justo cuando ya lo estaba terminando me doy cuenta que es el fic mas largo, de un solo capitulo, yo solo, que he hecho *-*  
felicitenme :3 ...Dejen reviews

Besos  
BYE ;D


End file.
